Two Friends
by otak the canadian
Summary: Kurtty.Kurt comforts Kitty and starts to hope for something more.reviews welcome. first story. try to do a chapter a week
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own anything owned by anyone else.

Kurt Wagner sat in the cafeteria of Bayville High; pretending to laugh

at a Danger Room session embarassment story told by Scott. He

pretended because his attention was with another X-Man: Kitty Pryde

-His Katzchen, he thought -NO! Not mine! Never Mine! I am just her

friend and I will never be more than that. Why can't I accept that-

Still he watched her,hopeing against hope that someday she would

see past the fur , fangs, tail, and blue to notice what was behind the

skin and false smiles. Although, after this weekend, I have more hope

than usual

Saturday

Kurt woke to a knock on his door. -Damn! That was a nice Kitty dream

to! What time is it anyway.- The alarm clock said 1:30 a.m. and the

knock came again. "Come in" he called with a tinge of anger in his voice.

In came the last person in the world he expected at this time of the

morning - Kitty Pryde -"Katzchen! to what do I owe the honour" he

asked ; praying she didn't notice the obvious result of his dream! He turned

on his lamp, mostly for her benefit, the moonlight was more than enough

for him. That's when he noticed the bruise on her cheek and the torn strap

on her new dress."What? Who?" but he knew the answers to both

questions"Lance" Kitty just nodded and fell sobbing into his arms. Slowly

over the next 45 minutes she choked out the whole story

They were haveing a late dinner after going to a dance club for the first

part of the evening and Kitty felt so mature when he ordered a bottle of

wine and no one had bothered to card them. She didn't like the wine( and

was a little scared Logan would smell it on her breath when she got back to

the Institute) and didn't notice how much Lance had to drink before they

left the restaurant. (She went to the washroom so the table was cleared

when she got back) They were about half way back to the Mansion; Kitty

enjoying the silence that was so rare in the mansion, when Lance pulled

the jeep over in the woods to make out. Kitty leaned in and noticed the smell

of alcohol still on his breath."Ew! Like, use a breath mint, Lance" "Sorry Pretty

Kitty" he slurred "but just a little sugar first" He grabbed her by the shoulder

tearing her dress when she pulled away. "Take me home" she cried, holding

up the fabric."No" "What" Kitty yelled "No, if I bought dinner and paid for the

club with any other girl the least I would get is a Blow Job! You're not getting

away with just a kiss tonight! I'm gonna rock your world" then he tried to kiss

her again. When she pulled away he slapped her. That's when she punched

him in the balls and phased out of the jeep to run. Lance yelled after her

"Doesn't matter wether you fuck me or not by the time I'm done with your rep

on Monday no one will come near you bitch" His voice was a little high

pitched as he drove away and Kitty started walking home.

When she got back home she went to her best friends room and knocked.

After a minute she knocked again a little louderand heard a sleepy, slightly

upset "Come in.".She phased through the door and heard"Katzchen! To what

do I owe the honour."as he flipped on the bedside light.Then she collapsed in

tears in his arms and started telling her story to Kurt.

Kurt held her for a long time after she finished crying, stroking her hair telling

her it was alrightand that she could do better than Lance, just reassureing her.

"Thanks Fuzzy" she said sleepily "you're the best friend a girl could have."

Kitty then fell asleep; exhausted; so he asssumed she never heard what

Nightcrawler said next"Don't worry Katzchen, Avalanche the Asshole won't

get away with this, Mein Liebe"

A/N Sorry so serious gets lighter in next chapter. try to post next week

P.S. Isuck at writing accents so I don't just imagine they're there


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:If you KNow it I don't own it

Chapter 2 Sunday Morning

Kitty woke up from a dream in which her entire body was being

stroked with velvet and she loved it. She slowly opened her eye

to the last sight she ever thought she'd see.Kurt Wagner -The

Amazing Nightcrawler; star of the Munich Circus. . . My Fuzzy Elf . -

she thought - No! Not mine! He only wants me as a friend! Why

can't I accept that-

Then she felt something caressing her back through the opening in

her dress.- Ah! That's where the velvet came from; his tail- It felt wonderful,

as it massaged her sore muscles while Kurt snored softly in the dim

morning light. - How could Amanda treat him so shittily- she wondered

as she remembered Friday night.

Friday Night

Kurt came into the kitchen at about midnight. KItty was there confirming

dinner with Lance on Saturday by E- Mail. She gasped when she saw his

face. HIs fur was matted with tears and his lip was cut and bleeding."Oh

My God! What happened!" she exclaimed as Kurt got himself under

control and told her what happened earlier that night.

Kurt had picked Amanda up earlier that night and they had gone to Gut

Bomb for burgers before going to see Kurts new favorite movie; Pirates

of the Carribean; "Swords and Pirates and Swashbuckling! Oh my!" He

crowed excitedly while Amanda just laughed at him galavanting around

like a little kid as they left the theater. So far it had been a perfect evening

and Kurt was about to say so but Amnanda spoke first as they got into

the coupe Kurt had borrowed from Scott for the evening.

"Kurt, why don't you turn off your hologram and we'll fool around a bit!"

- Fuck! Not this again- he mentally sighed "I will once we're away from

the mall" he replied, hopeing that would mollify her "But why wait?" she

said merrily , pressing the button on his watch. Several other movie goers

saw him and screamed before Kurt could get the holo turned on again.

"That's why." he sighed as he got in the car feeling tired and depressed

while Amanda still giggled at her joke. After a few silent minutes she began

speaking"I'm sorry Kurt, I got carried awayand just wanted everyone to

know I'm not afraid to go out with you because you're different. . ." Kurt

tuned her out as she continued to tell him how nobl;e and self sacrificeing

she was and how she defied her parents and how she was better because

she was dateing a "freak"("She even made bunny ear quotes, when she

said it" he told Kitty later). When they pulled up to her house Amanda leaned

in for a kissbut Kurt turned his head and spoke quietly" I don't think we should

see each other anymore" "But but why!" she yelled."It's because you

don't love me but are just useing me to feel better about yourself" he told

her much more calmly than he felt. "I'm sor " The slap caught him off guard

and he felt his fangs slice his lip open "Fine!" she screamed " this is the

thanks I get for sacrificeing myself fofr you ! Fine! If you don't wanna see

me then no one will ever wanna see yo. On MOnday I'm gonna show

everyone the tape of you turning off your holowatch and teleporting out of

the school hallway you miserable fucking Demon!". And with that she

got out of the car and ran into her house knowing Kurt would never dare to

follow her.

By now Kurt was sitting beside Kitty who had her arm around his shoulder

and told him not to worry and that he could do better. He didn't look convinced

but he did look better as he gave her a small, sad smile . " Thanks Katzchen,

I feel a little better now." He bowed and said "goodnight" before 'porting to

his room. So he didn't hear Kitty say"Don't worry Fuzzy, that sanctimonious

bitch won't show anyone anything."

A/N: Here's chapter two. Stuill serious but will be lighter promise!

to El Diablo: poor Lance! huh ? hope you don't like Amanda too.


	3. Chapter3

A/N Idon't own it so don't ask

Chapter 3 Sunday

-

Kurt woke up late Sunday morning . Kurt sretched and yawned wondering what was on his chest . -Kitty- he thought remembering the events of last night . She was still asleep with his tail in her hand and the spaded tip in her lips looking for all the world like a baby with a pacifier. -Damn ! That feels good but unless she stops Little Elf is gonna poke her in the stomach - He was just about to port when Kitty's eyes opened.

"Morning Fuzzy" she said softly removing his tail from her mouth but was reluctant to let it go just yet. Stretching she felt something against her belly and wondered - But if his tail's in my hand?... Oh - Kitty looked into his golden eyes ; saw his embarassment and giggled " It looks like everyone is up . . . huh? " and then she burst out laughing . Kurt couldn't help joining in . " Please . . . please Katzchen ! N-no laughing ! I have to

pee! " he huffed between gales of laughter, porting to the bathroom . When he returned a few minutes later , Kitty was gone but a note was on his desk

Dear Fuzzy,

Thanks for being there for me and letting me stay in

your arms for the night . I feel a lot better But am still

worried about whwt Lance will do . We'll have to wait and

see I guess . Anyway I'm late for D.R. with Logan and the

girls are all going out later so I guess I'll see you after

school tomorrow . We really need to talk .

Yours,

Kitty

Kurt smiled to himself as he read the note - Perfect . Now Jean won't have time to pick my mind about what I'm going to do tonight. - With that thought in mind he started getting ready for church idally wondering if you could pre confess for sins you were about to commit .

A/N I know it's really short but I haven't got the next chapter done to my satisfaction just yet and this line sounded like a good place to stop. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am trying to fix the problems with how it looks upon upload but I only have Wordpad and it sucks.El Diablo Don't worry they do and Darkness1 I will keep you in mind if I keep doing more stories thank you very muchfor the offer


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sunday Night

A/N : Don't own anything but I really want to

Nightfall found Kurt outside of the Brotherhood Boarding House . He had spent the day prepareing his attack . He knew Tabby and Wanda were of with the other girls . Which only left Blob , PIetro , Toad and Assho . . . Avalanche in there.

Okay ; now to even the odds without drawing attention to myself - He quickly climbed the wall looking for an opportunity to get the others ouot of the house so he could deal with Alvers on his own . He saw his first opportunity whe he peeked into Pietro's room only to see Blob and QUicksilver in a deep soul kiss- EW! EW! must wash eyes . . . with bleach ! I hoped to find him with some stolen stuff so I could threaten to send him to jail but but this is better . - Kurt took out the camcorder he had borrowed from Evan earlier and filmed for about 5 minutes before bamfing into the room.

" Huh . . .what? " they exclaimed in unison . Nightcrawler quickly shut them up by showing them the camcorder . " The tape is hidden and unless you want everyone in the school ; and your father ; to know you'll leave and not come back tonight . " he said coldly . They left . Quickly . Next was Toad . Kurt found him in the kitchen . He used his inducer to make himself look like Wanda and beckoned Todd out into the yard . Surpriseing him by grabbing himby the throat and offered Tolenski a deal. " Take off for the night and i'll give you an inducer of your own . " Kurt snarled in his best wolverine impression as he turned back to his full demonic glory . " Deal , yo! " Toad croaked hopping off to find Wanda ; the real one ; he hoped . That only left Lance in the house .

Across Town

Kitty's preparation for revenge were a great deal simpler . She just snuck away from the other X - girls to Amanda's house . - Good thing Kurt told me she and her parents go to a club on Sundays . " she thought . Shadowcat snuck into Amanda's room to find the tape of Kurt . While searching she ran across several items she had only seen in the back of the " artistic " male model magazines Rogue had under her bed and several items she could only guess at . - Good thing Kurt dropped this crazy girl before she used this stuff on him -she grimaced . Suddenly , the door opened " Looking for something . . . Bitch!"

KURT

Kurt began seaching for Lance throughout the boarding house ; starting in the kitchen . It smelled vaguely like the animal cages back at the circus he used to live in but nastier- Man ! What did they do ; roast an elephant in here- Then considering Blob he realized it was a distinct possibility . Next came the liveing room , still no Lance . Kurt went upstairs sticking to the walls to avoid making any noise . He heard a noise downthe hall and decided that was where Lance was . Kurt carefully crept down the hall to a half open doorand looked in . There sat Lance , his back to the door , talking on the phone " Yes I dumpedher cause she was fucking Blue Boy obvio . . ." That's as far as he got before Kurt growled and jumped on him as they disappeared in a puff of blue smoke .

Kitty

Kitty turned to see Amanda standing in the doorway dressed in leather ! " What the hell "Kitty said before Amanda tried to jump on her. She phased in time to avoid the impact but tripped and fell backwards through the bed . Opening her eyes she saw the cassette taped to the bottom of the bedspring ! Kitty quickly phased through it ; erasing any evidence that was on it . Then she saw the whip - Damn ! She is kinky - Grabbing the whip, Kitty phased out from underneath the bed . Cracking the whip just as she'd seen Logan do in training sessions she smiled anad said " Come on slut , bring it ! "

Kurt Again

He dumped Lance on the ground in a heap. " It's a good thing I don't fight dirty. " Kurt told him " Now get up and fight ! " as soon as Lance got to his feet Kurt launched himself at Lance , throwing a hook to his jaw knocking him back . Kurt just kept throwing punches and kicks at Avalanche , never giveing him a chance to get his powers activated . Nightcrawler had never been as angry as he was at that moment . The thought that this piece of shit would hurt his Katzchen and then try to ruin her reputation pushed him over the edge of reason . He stood over the cowering boy with the moon behind him so that all Lance could saee was a shadow with glowing eyes and gleaming fangs shining in the moonlight . He curled his tail around Alvers throat and snarled ; " If you ever come near Kitty or speak ill of her again you will find out exactly where demons like me come from ! " and then he ported home to avoid the puddle whch was growing at Alvers feet .

Back at the girls fight

Now that she had destroyed the tape Kitty didn't need to stick around but she was pissed . This girl acted like being with a great guy like Kurt was a sacrifice when it was a joy and who knew what she had planned for him given everything she had seen under the bed and in the rest of the room. - I mean what was that thing for anyway ; it's to big to fit anyplace I know of . - she wondered , Kitty used the whip to distract Amanda and promptly kicked her in the stomach then used a Bulldog that she had seen while watching wrestling with Logan . Amanda groaned as Kitty flipped her over on the bed and sat on her chest pinning her arms to her sides she started slapping her on the face and screamed " If you ever come near Kurt again I will pase you into the ground and leave you there ! " After one more kick in the ass Kitty left to the sound of Amanda's cryies .

Epilogue : Monday Afternoon

It was after school on Monday and Kitty was waiting on Kurt . Ever since the weekend she couldn't stop thinking about him . She'd known for a while that her feelings went beyond friendship . She also knew that she had to tell him what went on between her and Amanda so he wouldn't worry about being exposed . Since she couldn't confess one without the other she decided to tell him everything . She loved him and she definitely wanted more mornings like Sunday - And I'm real curious about that other " tail " - she thought with a blush .

Kurt saw Kitty across the parking lot . - Well , here we go . - He had to tell Kitty what went on between him and the Brotherhood before somebody else did . -That would be bad - Also he couldn't hold his feelings for her back any longer . and besides Little Kurt really hoped she felt the same and they could have more mornings like yesterday .

" Kurt I . . "

" Kitty I . . "

" You go first . " they said together and giggled nervously. " Ladies first . " Kurt laughed and Kitty sheepishly replied " Well I kinda beatthe crapoutofAmandalastnightbecauseIwasangryatthewayshetreatedyouandgotyourtapeerased

soshecan'thurtyouanymore! " then she took a breath and looked guiltily at Kurt .

" But why Katzchen ? " Kurt needed to know.

" Um . . . Because . . I love you ? she blushed crimson not knowing how he'd react

" Well I'd better tell you that that last night I bribed and blackmailed most of the Brotherhood to leave me alone so I could beat up Lance and scare him so bad he peed his pants and now he won't ruin your reputation! he blurted almost as fast as she had . " and before you ask , I love you to Katzchen , more than life itself. " And with that he leaned into her and gently kissed her soft lips in a way which let them both know that it was merely the first in a long line that would last the rest of their lives .

THE END

A/N well there you go my first fic is done . I hope you enjoyed it . Iwill try to write more but it will take a while thanks to all who reviewed for your kind words and honest criticisms

Thanks again,

Otak the Canadian


End file.
